


NSFW challenge day 1

by kinkyjoe



Series: 30 Days Of The Horrors [1]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyjoe/pseuds/kinkyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for the first day of the NSFW 30 day challenge<br/>day 1 naked cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW challenge day 1

The sex with Tom was always great, whether it be rough, messy and sweaty or clam and meaning full but no matter what ,the cuddles were the best part of fucking Tom. Josh loved how when Tom came he would help him along and then lay back and wait for Josh to snuggle into the crook of his armpit. 

Tom loved it too, of course. the way that Josh’s rogue hair ticked the sensitive spots on his chest or the way that Josh’s arms were draped over his stomach trailing his fingers along the soft line of hair from his belly button to his cock. It was silent for the first couple of seconds then Tom would whisper little dabbles of sentences that seemed to make sense at the time in their hazy post sex state. 

As it got colder Josh would snuggle in deeper to Tom’s chest and their covers would wrap them up closer together. Josh loved feeling Toms arms wrap around his shoulders, loved feeling Toms thumb tracing small circles over his elbows, loved the way tom smelt after sex , loved the way his skin was always smooth and warm, loved the way that toms arms made him feel safe. Loved the way that tom was tom. Tom would flick the lamp off and snuggle that bit closer into Josh, place little kisses in the corner of his mouth, and pull the covers up, before closing his eyes to sleep.

“Good night,Tom”

“Good night, Bear”


End file.
